Avenir different
by hitoui
Summary: hermione vient de vivre sa plus grosse dispute avec ron. décidée à ne plus jamais lui parler, elle est envoyée malgré elle dans le futur et ce qui va la découvrir va la choquer...de l'amour en pespectives un OS ronhermione comme je les aime


« J'en peux plus j'en ais trop marre de toi ! » hurla ron !

« et moi je te déteste plus que tout au monde ronald weasley ! » crais je à mon tour

« alors ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole hermione granger ! va rejoindre ton viktor krum ! »

« fais en de même avec ta lav lav et ne me parle plus ! »

je tourne les talons et m'enfuis dans ma chambre alors que j'entend la porte du dortoir claquer à grand fracas.

« je le déteste ! je le déteste ! » me dis je à moi même en pleurant ! pourquoi à t'il fallut qu'il aille revoir lavande dès qu'il a su que krum m'écrivais ? pourquoi est il retourné dans ses bras ? je le déteste ! je le déteste !

un pop se fait entendre brusquement je me retourne !

« professeur dumbledore ! quelle..que faites vous ici ? monsieur ? »

il scrute la pièce à travers ces petites lunettes avant de poser son regard sur moi.

« encore une dispute, mais cette fois la dispute du siècle mlle granger ! » dit il d'un ton calme et posé.

attend de quoi il parle ! ne me dites pas qu'il vient de me parler de moi et ron !

« mais monsieur ! » il lève sa main pour que je me taise !

« mlle granger, il serait peut être temps de vous expliquer avec mr weasley ! si vous ne vous avouez pas vos sentiments aujourd'hui une catastrophe va se produire ! »

« mais monsieur ! »

« rangez un peu votre amour propre mlle granger, allez dire à ron que vous l'aimez il semble que tout poudlard sauf vous deux soyez au courant de vos sentiments ! »

« je n'irais jamais pardonner à ron weasley ! » criais je malgré moi contre mon directeur !

« en êtes vous sure mlle granger ! » dit il d'un ton toujours aussi neutre !

« sure ! »

« ok ! » dit il le sourire aux lèvres

« quyince impéria ! » lança t'il en levant sa baguette !

je me sens attirée dans un trou noir, on m'emmène !qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! où m'emmène t'il ?  
tout bouge autour de moi ! quand tout s'arréte de bouger je me retrouve avec lui dans la même pièce que tout à l'heure mais elle avait changé, il y avait quelque chose de changé !

« où sommes nous ? » demandais je au professeur dumbledore.

« nous sommes dans quinze ans ! »

« dans quinze ans ? »

« oui mlle granger, il y a quelquechose qui va se passer que je me dois de rectifier, vous allez voir dans votre avenir ce qu'il va se passer si vous ne faites rien ! »

« mais mais ! »

je n'ai pas le temps de continuer, deux têtes brunes apparaissent. Je ne les connais pas comment vont elles régir en nous trouvant là ? mais elles ne s'aperçoivent pas de notre présence.

« elles ne savent pas que nous sommes là » commença dumbledore. Comme pour lire dans mes pensée. « venez mlle granger la réunion des parents d'élèves va bientôt commencer »

« la réunion des parents d'élèves ? » mais il s'avançait déjà vers la porte du dortoir.

Nous descendons les escaliers croisant tous des élèves que je n'avait jamais vu, normal, ils n'étaient même pas encore nés à mon époque !  
On arrive devant le réfectoire. Je vit une foule d'adultes assis écoutant le discours de mc gonagall ! encore là elle ? puis je le vit

ron weasley

avec quinze ans de plus, mais je le reconnut instantanément. Toujours aussi mignon mais les traits sur son visage marquaient la tristesse, à coté de lui se tenait harry et ginny écoutant attentivement mc gonagall eux non plus n'avaient pas changés.

« vos enfants suivront une éducation strictes comme vous à leur age !… » continuais la voix du professeur.

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus, les yeux rivés sur ron, c'est la que je l'aperçus, à coté de lui, lui tenant la main, lavande ! avec quinze ans de plus aussi, il était avec lavande dans le futur ! je repose mes yeux sur ron, il regarde quelquechose intensément, ses yeux décrivent la fureur et la tristesse. Mais qu'est ce qu'il regarde ?

« et cette année nous accueillons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, miss hermione granger ! » finit mc gonagall.

Je tourne ma tête dans la direction de la table des professeurs. Je me vois, vieille quinze ans de plus, maigre, avachie, ridée les yeux aussi emplis de tristesse que ceux de ron ! c'est moi qu'il regarde avec toute cette tristesse ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

« mlle granger nous a quitté lors de sa septième année pour suivre ses études en bulgarie où elle a brillamment travaillé avec les plus grand chasseurs de mages noir, à présent elle reviens en angleterre pour enseigner à poudlard et c'est un grand honneur de l'avoir parmi nous ! »

des applaudissements retentirent la moi vieille inclina la tête comme pour les remercier.

Ron n'applaudit pas.. les minutes passent une fois la réunion de parents d'élèves terminée je me vois me lever et me diriger vers le parc en regardant ron droit dans les yeux. Il se lève à son tour, une canne à la main. Une canne ? il boite, marche avec difficulté adresse quelques mots à lavande, harry et ginny et avance difficilement vers le parc. Dumbledore me regarde et m'intime à le suivre ce que je fais sans hésitation

« que…que lui est il arrivé ? » demandais je tremblante à mon directeur

« tu vas le savoir bientôt » dit il sans me regarder

je me vois dehors sous un arbre, ron s'avance difficilement vers le moi vieille.

« hermione… » dit il essouflé de sa marche

je lui sourit très difficilement je vois qu'il m'est pénible de lui sourire le voyant dans son état.

« J'ai appris ce qu'il t'étais arrivé, commençais je, je ne savais pas… je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne en angleterre »

« ça s'est passé juste après ton départ en bulgarie il y a quinze ans…souffla ron en regardant sa canne, j'étais tellement déboussolé par ton départ je suis tombé de mon balai, je n'ai jamais pu rejouer au quidditch, heureusement j'ai trouvé une place au ministère de la magie où je dois rester assis… »

le silence pesant retentit

« j'ai appris que tu avais divorcé… » dit il à son tour

« oui entre moi et viktor ça n'allait pas, ça n'avait jamais été de toute façon… » lança le moi avec une pointe de remord qui lui restait dans la gorge « et toi avec lavande » soufflais je

« ça va, elle s'est occupé de moi sur mon lit d'hôpital quand tu n'étais pas là ! je l'ai épousé deux ans après »

le moi vieille soupira « je suis désolé ron pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ! si on ne s'était pas disputé si violemment ce jour là je n'aurais jamais accepté la demande de viktor » 

ron me fit taire comme si mes paroles le blessait encore plus.

« c'est finit tout ça maintenant on été des gamins on ne comprenait pas pourquoi à l'époque…c'est du passé maintenant, j'ai deux enfants dont un qui va rentrer cette année à poudlard et qui risque de se retrouver dans ta classe, autant ne pas se ressasser des vieux souvenirs qui n'ont plus aucuns sens pour moi maintenant. »

il se retourna comme pour cacher toute la peine qui se lisait dans son regard

« lavande doit m'attendre je te laisse » puis il s'en alla, boitant vers le château, me laissant seule,

je voyait dèjà mes yeux perlées de larmes « je suis désolé d'avoir tout gacher ron » murmurais je à moi même. « on aurait pu avoir un avenir à deux… »

mon cœur se brisa en dix mille morceaux.

J'avais tout gaché, la dispute que j'avais eu il y a cinq minutes avec ron engendrais un avenir de malheur pour nous deux ! je gachais tout avec mes disputes ! quinze ans après, j'étais divorcée de krum sans enfants et je retrouvais mon meilleur ami handicapé marié à ma pire ennemie et père d'un enfant que j'allais devoir supporter en tant qu'élève ! un enfant qui aurai pu être le mien ! mes propres yeux se mirent à pleurer ! non ! je ne voulais pas de cet avenir ! je ne voulais pas me marier avec krum ni voir ron marié à lavande ! je ne me voulais pas être triste ni lui ni moi !

« vous avez comprit mlle granger ! je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de mettre les choses au clair avec mr weasley ! » lança dumbledore en me regardant pleurer ! « si on rentrait je crois que vous avez des choses à faire à présent ! »

j'acquiescait, je ne voulais pas de cet avenir ! je veux un avenir avec ron ! je veux être mme weasley !

un éclair me parcourut le corps, je ressentis le tourbillon une nouvelle fois et me retrouvais dans ma chambre, ma chambre ! j'entends la porte claquer c'est ron qui s'en va fou énervé ! je regarde dumbledore !

« allez y créez vous un bel avenir cette fois ci ! c'est votre dernière chance mlle granger ! » puis il disparut dans un pop !

je n'attendis pas plus de trois secondes pour me précipiter à sa poursuite. Je cours, je dois le rattraper je dois lui dire que je l'aime que je m'excuse !

j'ouvre la porte du dortoir et fonçe dans le dos de quelqu'un !

« aïe ! » cria ron

il était là, l'imposant ron weasley que je connaissais,, celui qui faisait battre mon coeur à tout rompre. Il était là appuyé contre la porte du dortoir que je venais d'ouvrir !

je suis essouflé, je le regarde avec une telle intensité qu'il en détourne les yeux. Il m'en veux encore !

« je m'excuse ron ! regarde moi s'il te plait ! »

il reporte son regard sur moi ! étonné de ce que je viens de dire ! je prend mon courage à deux mains et agrippe son col, je le ramène vers moi ferme la porte et l'embrasse, j'y met toute la passion que je peux !

« je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit ron, c'est la jalousie ! »

il me prend dans ses bras « je suis désolé hermione ! c'est moi qui suis si stupide que ma jalousie me pousse à ressortir avec lavande pour te faire souffrir ! »

je suis transportée de joie ! il répond à mon amour ! il ne m'en veux pas !  
il m'embrasse me serre dans ses bras comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde !

« je suis désolé » mumurais je dans une de nos étreintes

« arrête c'est fini hermione ! je ne veux plus jamais me disputer avec toi ! je t'aime ! »

je suis transportée de joie ! il m'aime !

« je t'aime aussi ronald weasley ! je te promet de ne plus jamais te dire que je te déteste ! et je n'ai plus envie de me disputer avec toi ! »

il m'embrasse une dernière fois et pose sa tête sur mon front et me sourit « je ne croyais pas que cela arriverais un jour ! je pensais que ce serais toujours dans mes rêves ces moments là ! » je l'embrasse de nouveau

« je vais nous construire un bel avenir ronald weasley ! » murmurais je avant de l'embrasser.

Je ne crois pas qu'il ai compris le sens de mes paroles. Nous sommes coupés par des applaudissemnts. Harry, ginny, dean seamus et toute l'équipe des gryffondors au complet était là, je rit ron rit et j'aperçoit une lavande au fond de la salle tellement folle de rage qu'elle s'enfuit dans le couloir.

Je souris de nouveau, à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais nous construire un bel avenir ronald weasley je te le promet !

épilogue.

quinze ans plus tard

« vos enfants suivront une éducation strictes comme vous à leur age !… » expliquais le professeur mc gonagall à la foule de parents d'élèves assis sur les tables.

Harry ginny étaient enlacés amoureusement tandis que ron et hermione se tenaient la main, posées sur le ventre rond d'hermione qui annonçait son cinquième mois de grossesse. Cette scène elle l'avait déjà vécu mais cette fois ci sous un autre jour.

Elle était marié à ron weasley, un homme fort et robuste gardien de l'équipe des canons de chudley. Maman de 5 enfants dont bientot un sixième, ce discours cela faisait 2 fois qu'elle l'entendait étant donné qu'elle avait déjà ses deux garçons tom et théo agés maintenant de 14 et 12 ans à poudlard et que c'était au tour de léa leur fille de 11 ans d'aller à poudlard. Elle regarda harry et ginny qui allaient pour la première fois écouter ce discours pour leur fils james.

Elle soupira d'aise, un an après avoir embrassé ron weasley elle était tombé enceinte de lui juste après leur diplôme ils s'étaient mariés et étaient actuellement le couple le plus heureux du monde. Elle aperçut dumbledore assis à la table des professeurs elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire comme pour le remercier et il leva son verre comme pour la féliciter.

Elle avait construit un bel avenir, son avenir celui qu'elle voulait.

l'avenir de mr ron et mme hermione weasley !


End file.
